One more Night
by Yuki-love13
Summary: Also eiri wünscht sich ne zweite nacht mit Shuichi und shu will nicht!


Teil: 1/1 Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, bis auf eine Person! meins, meins Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!  
Gerne: Songfic, Limone, Death!

One more night Nun liege ich hier. Neben dir im Bett. Sehe auf dich hinab. Du siehst, im Mondlich, aus, wie ein Engel. Du bist in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Nach dieser Nacht. Es wird unsere letzte sein. Du weißt es nicht. Aber ich muss gehen. Villeicht für immer!  
Ich schreibe dir einen Brief und denke ein letztes mal an diese nacht!  
I wish I can stop the time,  
to love you day and night.  
Then one night was just to short.  
I wanna do it one more night. Ja! Mir schoss dieser Text in den Kopf. Ich schrieb ihn auf. Für dich!  
Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir!  
Rückblick "Yuki? Ich bin wieder daha!", schrie Shuichi.  
Yuki kam aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Er küsste Shuichi. Der jüngere war von seinem Geliebten überrascht. Doch Yuki zog Shuichi mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Er drügte den kleinen in sein Bett.  
"Shuichi! Ich bin fertig mit dem Buch! Hab jetzt genug Zeit für dich!",sagte ein lächelnder Yuki.  
Shuichi lächelte. Er hatte verstanden! Er legte sich ruhig aufs Bett, wartete das Yuki ihn küsste, ihn liebte, leidenschaftlich war.  
"Shu...!", sagte Yuki und legte sich über ihn.  
Er küsste den jungen Sänger leidenschaftlich. Küsste seinen Mund, seinen Hals und seinen Bauch. Er zog dem aufgedrehten ungen das Oberteil aus, war so leidenschaftlich wie nie zuvor. Shuichi war entzückt.  
Er ließ dem stürmischen Yuki seinen Spaß.  
Nun machten sich Shuichis Hände selbstständig!  
Er zog das Oberteil seines Geliebten aus, machte sich dann an dessen Hose zu schaffen. Er schmiss sie unachtsam auf dem Boden. Alleine sollte sie nicht lange bleiben!  
Schon wenige Sekunden später lagen auch noch die Shorts des Schrifftstellers und die Kleidung des Sängers auf dem Boden.  
Yuki küsste den jnugen Sänger bevor er sanft und vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Der jüngere stöhnte lustvoll auf, als Yuki begann sich in ihm zu bewegen.  
Auch Yuki versuchte vergeblich ein Lustvolles stöhnen zu unterdrücken als Shuichi sich gegen ihn bewegte, sich seinem Rythmus anpasste.  
'Der kleine hat also doch was gelernt', waren Yukis einzigste Gedanken. Yuki schloss die augen, und Shuichi lächelte als er das verschwitzte Gesicht sah.  
Yuki wollte ein letztes mal mit ihm eins sein, Shuichis Körper spüren, seine Wärme, seine Leidenschaft und seine Bedinngungslose Liebe!  
Das wollte Yuki!  
I wish I can turn back the time,  
lay your body next to my,  
love you for the second time.  
One more night Er suchte und fand einen Rhytmus, dem Shuichi gefiel, ihn lustvoll aufstöhnen lies, ihn zum Wahnsinn trieb.  
Er wurde durch Shuichis stöhnen bestätigt. Er fühlte sich so gut:  
Vergas für einige augenblicke das dies die letzte Nacht war. Seine stöße wurden immer fester und schneller.  
Der kleinere krallte sich schmerzhaft an Yuki als beide sich gleichzeitig ergossen. Als sie beide kamen.  
Sie waren verschwitzt, müde und überglücklich! Yuki kuschelte sich an seinen kleinen Koi, und schlief ein.  
Zum ersten mal vor Shuichi!  
Rückblick ende Ich drehe mich ein letztes Mal um. Ja! Ich mache einen Fehler, verzeih, aber ich muss gehen! Mit diesen Gedanken fahre ich zum Flughafen. Ich hoffe, du kommst und wirst mich aufhalten, doch dies ist nur eine Illusion, ein Wunsch, ein Traum.  
Nein du kamst nicht, meldetest dich nict und suchtest mich nie! Ein Jahr! So lange warte ich nun schon, das du vor meiner Tür stehst. Doch nein! Es soll so nicht sein!  
Plötzlich klingelte es. Vermutlich der neue Nachbar, von dem mir Taiji, mein Mitbewohner erzählt hatte.  
Doch als ich die Tür öffnete traf mich der schlag!  
Du stehst hier und grinst mich an.  
Ich fiel dir um den Hals, kann meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten! Du hattest mich nicht vergessen. Du liebtest mich noch. Doch dann räusperte sich die Person, die ich übersehen hatte. Toma Seguchi!  
Was wollte mein Schwager hier? Was war passiert? Und dann noch mit dir?  
Du lächeltest mich an und sagtest die Worte, die mein Leben zerstörten:  
"Meinen Verlobten Toma kennst du ja sicher! Als du mich verlassen hast hat er sich süß um mich gekümmert! Wir sind nun zusammen und werden bald heiraten!  
Möchtest du nicht kommen"  
Du lächeltest und gabst mir einen brief! Dann drehtest du dich um, nahmst Tomas hand und gingst. Du gingst ohne mir mein Herz wieder zugeben! Das Herz was du gebrochen hast.  
Und nun sitze ich hier. In mitten von Blut. Ich will nicht mehr sein, ohne dich. Weil ich dich liebe.  
Ich nahm das messer, mit dem ich mich schon verletzt hatte und´fuhr ein letztes mal mein Handgelenk entlang. Mit mir starb meine Liebe zu dir.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du an meiner Beerdigung weintest, doch ich weiß das du mich liebst.  
Seit dieser einen Nacht!

Teil 1 ende

Ich hoffe euch hat das alles gefallen! Teil 2 wird mehr über meinen Lieblingspairring TomaXShuichi bringen Wenn ihr verbesserungs vorschläge habt bitte kommis schreiben! 


End file.
